


La réunion

by Dubbidumdibbidoo



Series: Deal or No Deal [1]
Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbidumdibbidoo/pseuds/Dubbidumdibbidoo
Summary: During one of his jobs, Frank causes damage to a parked car. After fulfilling the delivery, he returns to the parking lot and meets Alice.
Relationships: Frank Martin/OC
Series: Deal or No Deal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	La réunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! Welcome to my new story! I fell in love with The Transporter: series around a year ago. This fandom deserves more stories so I’m trying to help. As always: I am in this for the long run XD. More about my plans in the endnotes :).

The car was so small, it had to belong to a woman, Frank thought as he looked at the bright red mini cooper. No sensible, self-respecting man would buy one or a fiat 500 or one of those tiny Peugeot cars for himself. He huffed. This car was so tiny it was a miracle the other driver, his competitor, had hit it. Miracle or sheer stupidity. Frank wasn’t sure. But the deal was done and over with. He had returned to the ’crime scene’ because he felt compelled to right the wrong caused by his competitor. The other driver was no longer in a position to fix anything and he felt bad for the owner of this little toy car. He could easily imagine the rage that a hit and run caused and whoever owned this car didn’t deserve that feeling.

The car had been in a pristine condition before their little street race had made it into this remote parking lot and they had nearly totaled it. Another drawback of tiny cars. They always drew the short stick during an accident.

It now was the end of the business day and Frank assumed that he could run into the driver of this car. Otherwise, he would place a business card on the windshield and await Carla screaming at him for handing out the firm's number. He smiled at the thought before getting out of his Audi A8.

As Frank walked closer, he got a better look at the damage. A giant dent and a scratch all across the bumper. It wasn’t a pretty look but it would be easy enough to fix. It was a lot easier than trying to remove dried concrete from his car. He maneuvered himself between the cars and through the grass to get to the front of the car. Reaching his destination he carefully lifted the windshield wiper to put the paper underneath it.

”Is this your doing?” A female voice asked from the backside of the car.

Frank looked up, trying to determine if she was angry at him. Instead of anger, he only found interest in the answer in her eyes. ”I feel responsible.” He grabbed the tiny paper card and made his way to her.

She smiled. ”For what? A chain collision in a corporate car park?”

”Something like that, yes,” Frank said, smiling back at her. ”Definitely a chain of events for which I feel at least partly responsible. So I was just going to leave contact information. Is it your car?” He asked.

”Something like that, yes,” She parrotted him with a grin. ”It’s a rental and I think the company insured it rather well, so I am sure it will all work out, but I think it is very nice that you are trying to do the right thing.” She extended her hand. ”I am Alice, by the way.” She ogled him. He looked handsome in his suit. Would he be one of the CEOs of the companies that were located here? Although a CEO likely wouldn’t park at the faraway plot.

Frank shook her hand. ”Frank, nice to meet you.” It was weird introducing himself since he had gotten so used to the no-names-rule these past few years. He squinted against the sun. ”I have a friend who’s a mechanic. If you want, I could ask him to fix this.” He gestured to the bumper and the giant scratch.

”Thanks. that would be great. Do you think he could fix it up quickly? Because I am kind of dependant on this little devil on wheels.”

”He usually is. I’ll give him a call so he can pick it up. How about I take you to dinner as my way of saying sorry?” He shot her his charm smile.

Alice looked at him, trying to determine if he was a risk she was willing to take. Knowing she wasn’t about to turn down a handsome guy like him unless she got psycho vibes, she nodded. “Sure. Though, I hope you don’t feel too bad about it. It is a shitty little car.”

”Well, I agree with that, he said with a giant smile, leading her to the Audi. ”Why did they get you a toy car like that?” He helped her get in before making it to the driver’s side.

She smirked. ”Because I doubt they were willing to spend a lot of money on it and it's kind of a man's world around here, so I suppose they just figured a tiny car would be good enough for a woman.” She rolled her eyes. 

Frank smiled at her annoyance. ”What do you normally drive then?”

She gauged his interest. ”If I say a Prius you’re going to kick me out of the car, aren’t you?”

”Well, it definitely wouldn’t make me like you more.” He said, enjoying her comeback.

”At home, I drive a Lexus NX.”

”Not bad.”

”So you can see how I would be a bit unhappy with a car sized for a toddler. Now, please don’t ask me anything else about it, because then I’ll only be able to tell you the color.”

He chuckled at the stereotype. 

* * *

Alice stood in front of her closet, frowning at the row of clothes. What would be a suitable outfit for their dinner? Frank hadn’t given her much to go on but considering he wore an expensive suit and drove a nice car, she figured it wasn’t going to be fish and chips by the bay.

She was happy he had offered to let her go to her apartment to change. Not that her work clothes weren’t nice for going out, but they would give the dinner more of a business meeting feeling than she was hoping for. Probably even more than he was hoping for too. Men had it easy. A suit was never the wrong option. But with dresses or skirts, there were so many landmines to navigate through. In her early days as a professional, she had worn her fair share of suits. But it was too stiff of a look on her. Alice let her gaze go past the row of dresses and picked the one she was going to wear. 

* * *

”So how does an English speaking woman end up in the South of France?” Frank asked her, swirling his wine around in the glass. 

”Probably the same way an English man ends up here as well.” She met his eyes as she took a sip of the wine. ”Oh, this is the good stuff. It seems you know your wine, Frank.” She took a moment to savor the taste. ”As for me ending up here, I am here for work, you probably already guessed that. I am an accountant for a UK based company that likes buying and investing in other companies. So I mostly work on mergers and acquisitions. Running numbers, checking the books, helping with due diligence, those type of things. They needed someone to come here for that and I was the lucky one.”

”Mysterious.” Frank said. 

She nodded. ”Well yes, M&A is usually surrounded by secrets and NDA’s, so my hands are tied.” 

He couldn’t help but look at her hands, which she had folded on the table. 

”What about you? What do you do for a living? Anything more thrilling than sitting in a conference room?”

He snickered. ”I am in logistics. Shipping, transport over the road, airplanes. The kind of projects to help people and companies move whatever they want to move.”

”And that requires you to wear a suit?” Alice asked. Before coming to France, she had worked on a transaction to buy a distribution center and the dress code there had been really relaxed. 

Frank shrugged. ”It helps to look professional and I am often taking business meetings and closing the deals.” 

Alice looked impressed. ”So you’re the CEO or a manager then?”

”Not exactly, I am running it with a good friend. She is more the office type though.” He smiled, thinking what Carla would think of that description. Carla was a skillful opponent, but she did prefer working from her apartment, laying at her pool. How often did he call her and hear her slip on her flip flops to get back to her computer? He seriously had lost count. That was her life now and she deserved it after all those years of CIA service. 

”Sounds great.” Alice said warmly. ”So how did you end up here then? I take it with airplanes and shipping the two of you run an international operation, so you could have chosen wherever as headquarters.” 

He nodded. ”I was done with living in the rain.”

Alice smiled. The south of France definitely had better wheater than the UK. Feeling he was done talking about his job, she raised her glass. ”Well, to sun and success then.”

”To sun, success, and great company,” Frank said, clinking their glasses as he looked her into her eyes for good luck. 

The conversation halted as they both enjoyed the wine.

”Are there any hotspots I should check out during my stay here?” Alice asked.

”That depends on what you like,” Frank said. “There are quite a few exquisite restaurants around.” He gestured around the room earning a chuckle from Alice. “There is this spa or sauna on the outskirts of town with water from the spring. A couple of museums. But I doubt anything is going to beat the beach.”

Alice nodded. “Yes, the beach.” She sighed happily. “That is definitely part of the reason why I took this job. Seriously, I don’t know why anyone would say no to spending a summer at the coast in France.”

“There are people for everything.”

She eyed him with interest. “Are you always this sarcastic?”

“Yes”, he responded instantly.

Alice chuckled. “Alright. Good to know.”

“You hate sarcasm?”

“No, I might be even worse than you are.” There was a sparkle in her eyes. 

Frank smirked. “I’d like to see that.”

“Oh, trust me. If we hang out long enough, you will,” she assured him.

He smiled.

Soon enough they moved on to their dessert and placed their order. Frank asked for a wine that they, unfortunately, didn’t have because they ran out. “Well that is too bad,” Frank said. “It would go rather nicely with this chocolaty dessert.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

He leaned in. “You know, I do have a bottle of that wine at home. We could change the order to make it to go and enjoy it with the right wine.”

She nodded. “Alright, sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Thank you,” Frank said to the waiter as she handed him the desert. “Ready?”

Alice shot him a smile. “Definitely.” She nodded to the hostess who had helped her into her coat.

They left the restaurant and walked to the car. Frank opened the back door to put the bag on the back seat and then closed the door. Alice watched him. Catching her gaze, he pulled her closer to him, gently pushing her back against the door. He smiled and kissed her. 

His lips felt divine. She had been wondering how long it would take him to make the next move. He probably had gotten lucky that the restaurant was out of his preferred wine, which certainly had moved along his plans to go back to either his or her place. Alice writhed against his body. 

Frank broke the kiss. They were in a public place and if he didn’t stop now, he was certain a gendarme would have a field day for indecent exposure. “I am glad you left work when you did.”

Alice smiled and nodded. “Me too. I might even be happy about the dents and scratches on the car.”

He chuckled. “Not exactly a common reaction when your car gets damaged. Come one, let’s go or the dessert will be cold.”

“Do you live far from here?”

“About 15 minutes.” Frank helped her in the car and got in himself. 

They were mostly quiet as Frank navigated further to the outskirts of town. After a few minutes, the narrow streets changed into rural roads with a view and mountains in the distance. Another few minutes and they drove past the gate of Frank’s home. The path was twisty and flowers and bushes surrounded it. It took a couple of turns before Alice was able to see the house. Maybe mansion was a better word for it. Frank steered the car to the left and into the garage. The house was connected to the garage and located a little higher on the hill. The house had pale, sand-colored stones and it looked very nice. A round tower-like part and a more traditional shape for a house made it somewhat resemble a little castle where Rapunzel could have been very happy. 

Frank led the way into his home. The inside looked very rustic. A simple decoration that looked comfortable enough. Alice was immediately attracted to the sea she could see from the kitchen window. “Wow, this is an epic place to live, Frank.”

He smiled. “I think so too.” Frank walked past her and got a plate and two forks. Placing those on the table, he grabbed the wine glasses. “I’ll go get the wine.”

Alice decided to leave the ocean view for what it was and unpack the desert. It smelled delicious. 

It didn’t take Frank long to return with the bottle. 

* * *

“Wow, that is luscious,” Alice said, licking her lips. 

Frank smirked, looking at her. “Yes.”

She laughed, gently swatting his arm. “I meant the dessert, smartass.”

He grinned. “You should take another sip of the wine, it has a really full body which compliments the chocolate.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Don't you think we’ve drunk enough?” 

“Probably,” he said with a smile. “But if we don’t finish the bottle, I’ll have to toss it out. Are you feeling tipsy?”

“Why would you have to toss it out? You do know that the cork you pulled out can be put back, right?” She smiled. 

“I know,” he said. “But you can’t serve old wine again.”  _Rule 7_. 

“Alright. Have it your way. Well then.” Alice raised her glass, waiting for Frank to do the same. “Bottoms up.” She winked, toasting again.

Frank chuckled.

In the end, it turned out to be not as much of a task to finish the bottle. Alice had to admit it was a nice wine. She wasn’t much of a wine connoisseur but she did enjoy drinking it. When all the chocolate had disappeared, they had gone to the couch to enjoy the soft playing music Frank had turned on.

Alice kissed Frank. “Great song.”

“Donna Summers,” he said. “She’s one of my favorite singers.” Love to love you baby was playing.

“She’s pretty great.” Alice agreed. “This is a very... sensual song.”

Frank smiled. “Autoplay has good taste.”

She smirked.  Sure, autoplay. “Do you have a bedroom?”

Frank chuckled. “Of course.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs, holding her hand as he leads the way. As soon as Alice had also reached the top of the stairs, he kissed her. While they kissed, they slowly shuffled to the bedroom. Frank reached for her dress, lifting the skirt of her dress.

Alice broke the kiss. “I am pretty sure that will rip it.” She turned around and moved her hair out of the way so he could unzip her.

“Would that be so bad?” Frank asked huskily.

Alice laughed. “I like this dress, so yeah.”

He smiled and unzipped the dress. As he dragged the zipper down, he placed kisses on her neck. Not taking too long, but still savoring the moment.

Frank felt his phone buzzing before the ringtone cut through their lovesick bubble. He dug the phone from his pocket. “Apologies. I have to take that.”

“Who calls at midnight?” Alice asked in surprise, her breath heavy from the kiss and anticipation. She turned around and let the dress fall from her body. Satisfaction made her smile as she saw the glint in his eyes.

Frank checked the caller-ID. “My partner. Something probably went wrong with a delivery. I’ll try to make it short.”

Alice nodded, leaning onto his bed, arching her back, to give him a preview. “You better.”

He shook his head with a sly smile. As he walked out of the room, he answered. Carla.

“Hi, Frank. Sorry to bother you at this hour. Your job for tomorrow has been pushed back a little. That is to say, I am not sure if it is going to take place at all. The client needs at least another 12 hours to get the package ready and he isn’t sure it will be done by then. He was being very vague.”

Frank huffed. “Great. They’re changing the deal.”

“Yes, I know how much you hate that. I could tell them we’re canceling, if you like?”

“That would also be changing the deal, Carla.”

Carla rolled her eyes. “I am aware Frank, but they defaulted first, putting the deal in danger.”

“Right. I’ll think about it, Carla, and I’ll let you know.”

Carla raised an eyebrow. “Why the rush to get off the phone, Frank?”

He smiled. “Is there more to discuss?”

“I don’t know, is there something you should tell me?”

“No. Bye Carla.” He hung up.

“Oh no, he didn’t,” Carla said to herself, punching in the speed dial for Frank’s phone number immediately. Frank often hung up on her, but if he wanted to dance: let’s dance.

Frank smiled, seeing his screen light up again. “Hey Carla, long time no see.”

“Don’t play cute with me, Frank.”

“I simply thought we were done.” He feigned innocence. “If you want to chat, it is a little late for that.”

“Late? You hardly ever go to sleep before 12.30. What is going on?”

“It’s a Friday night, I have other pressing things to do.”

“Ah. I didn't know there was a woman involved in your last job.” Leave it to Frank Martin to add a woman to his to-do list whenever possible.

“There wasn’t.” He smirked soundlessly.

“Oh really?” She teased. “I am impressed you actually went out and got a date.”

“I met her after today’s job though.”

Carla laughed. There it is. “And you sound like yourself again. Is she cute?” Carla teased

“There is definitely something about her.” he smiled, thinking about Alice in his bed, waiting for him to end this conversation.

“Sounds like fun. Well, don’t let me keep you any longer from her warm and waiting arms.” She chuckled. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Carla.”

“Bonsoir, Frank.”

Frank chuckled, waiting for another second to see if Carla was done calling him. When his screen stayed dark, he turned around, walking back to his bedroom and Alice. “Right, where were we?” He asked as he shut his phone off and put it on his nightstand. Not getting an answer he looked over at Alice, who was sound asleep. He shook his head, smiling. Of course. For a second he contemplated waking her up but she looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to disturb her. It didn’t feel right. Shedding his shirt, jeans, and socks, he slipped into bed as well. 

* * *

Alice woke up at 4 am. She felt a little disoriented.  Where am I? Ah yes, I am in Marseille and I went home with Frank.  It surprised her that her sleep raddled mind was able to reproduce his name so easily, especially considering they had only met, not even 12 hours ago. Alice carefully slipped out of bed, trying to be as silent as possible.  Wait. They hadn’t have had sex, did they? She froze, trying to figure that out.  How much wine did I drink if I can’t remember that? No, probably not, why else would I still be wearing my lingerie? She stretched. There was no aching in her body where she would expect it after a mind-blowing round of sex. Alice stifled a yawn as she continued to make her way to the bathroom. Hoping the bathroom door wouldn’t squeak, she carefully closed it. She blindly ran her hand along the wall, trying to find the light switch.

Frank shot up as he saw the light coming on from beneath his bathroom door. Serving in the army had made him a light sleeper and light in combination with even the lightest sound always woke him up. He quickly glanced at his side, seeing the empty spot next to him. He turned and looked at his alarm clock. 4.05. He wondered if she was going to sneak out after she came out.

With the same care she had used to get into the bathroom, Alice re-opened the door and walked back to the bed. She felt something against her leg. She jumped letting out a small yelp.

Frank chuckled, clicking on his night light. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“That was mean!” She exclaimed, her chest heaving from the shock, her hand over her heart. It felt like a scene in a movie with the vilian waiting in the dark for their victim to return home.

He sat up. “Sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

She walked to what apparently was her side of the bed and sat down, twisting to see his face. “How long did that phone call last?”

He smiled. “Not that long actually. Probably not even 10 minutes.”

She crawled onto the bed and slipped beside him. “And I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

Frank nodded. “You did.” He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Sorry about that. Alcohol can make me drowsy. Plus you’re bed is incredibly comfortable.” She ran her hand over the soft sheets. Frank Martin apparently knew how to pick a thread count.

He smirked. “Thanks, I suppose.”

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“That is not your fault. I am a pretty light sleeper.”

She nodded. “Okay. Why didn’t you wake me up when you came back?”

He shrugged. “You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Ahhh,” she said, cupping his cheek. “That is sweet.” She smiled. “But it seems like we have some unfinished business because of it. At least I don't think you took me out to dinner to have me fall asleep in your bed, right?”

He smirked before correcting her. “I took you to dinner because of the damage to your car. But you’re right that I didn’t ask you back here to have you fall asleep.”

“Right.” She said grinning. “You want to finish that business now?”

“Sure,” he said, turning to her to kiss her. Pulling her closer to his chest and into his lap. Alice had her hands at his shoulders, keeping herself upright, enjoying the feel of his bulge in his boxers. The kiss was at least as good as the first kiss after they left the restaurant. It made her feel as weak and wonderful.

Frank slipped his hand into her panties. Groaning when he felt her wetness. “How are you so wet when you just woke up?” He breathed.

A wicked smile crossed Alice's face. “You don’t know how steamy my dreams can get.”

He smirked. “Are they better than reality?”

“I don’t know yet,” she said, kissing him again. “But reality is looking and  feeling very promising.”

He chuckled. “Good.” Frank ran his finger underneath her bra strap. “Do you often sleep in your bra?”

She laughed. “No definitely not. It isn’t that comfortable, but I didn’t plan on falling asleep when I laid down.”

He nodded. “How about I take it off?” He said huskily.

“ _That_ would be wonderful.”

With a quick flick of his hand, he opened her bra. Wow, no fumbling there. Alice thought. Very promising indeed. Alice let her bra fall forward and took it off completely.

“Ouch.” He said, gently running his fingertips over the red lines on her ribs. “I see what you mean by uncomfortable. Do those hurt?”

She smiled. “No, they don’t hurt. The wire pressing into my ribs while I slept, that hurt a little.” 

Frank nodded. He lifted her chin with his finger. “I could kiss it better.”

She snorted. “I rather you fuck me.”

He smiled. “Forward.”

“I know what I want.” She said with a shrug. 

“And that is?”

“You, on top of me, inside me.” 

_ Fuck_ _. That sounds about right._ Helping her navigate to get on her back and hovering over her. He kissed her again. 

Alice ran her hands up his upper arms, appreciating his strength. She parted her legs.

Frank raised two of his fingers to her lips. 

Alice gladly took them in her mouth, gently sucking, wetting his fingers.

“You’re good at that.” 

Her face lit up at his praise. She turned her face to the side slightly so his fingers slipped out. “You know that doesn’t only work on fingers.” 

His tongue darted out between his lips. “I am aware.” He slipped his fingers in her panties, rubbing her gently before putting one finger in as his thumb circled her clit. 

She moaned. 

He moved down her body, dragging her panties down with him. 

She reparted her legs, giving him a better view for a second. The look in his eyes made her sit up on her knees and kiss him, heating them even further. “Care to lose the boxers?”

Frank nodded. “You want to do the honors?” He offered.

She licked her lips. “Of course. I already missed out on unbuttoning your shirt and undoing your belt.” She smiled. She dragged his boxers down just above his knees. She looked up at him, glad about what she saw. Alice let her hand glide down from his pecs. 

He smiled, shoving her back onto the mattress before he pushed his underwear off completely and off the bed. Frank hovered above her, this time to open his nightstand and grab a condom from within. It didn’t even take him 20 seconds to open the package and cover himself. He looked at her with hooded eyes, enjoying his view.

She squirmed. The anticipation made her restless and her patience ran thin. The dark, brooding look in his eyes as he stood above her. “If you’re only going to watch, I’ll do it myself.”She said with a feral grin, gently moving her hand down from her chest down to her pussy. 

Frank snatched her wrist. “No, I am not  only going to watch.” He put her hand above her head, grabbing her other hand, and keeping both her hands there with one hand. “Keep them there.” He ordered. He waited for her to respond.

Alice nodded. “Though, I can’t promise it will last long.”

He smiled. “You better try.”

“Or what?” She dared.

“You’ll learn that if you don’t try hard enough.”

She smiled. “You better put your money where your mouth is.”

He leaned forward, biting her lip. “You’re not a very patient person, are you?”

She grumbled playfully, acting unhappy, gently kicking her legs, letting them bounce on the mattress. 

He snickered and nudged her legs apart with his knees. He let go of her wrists, glaring at her to underline his command. When she complied, he focused on his next move.

Alice opened her legs a little wider and their eyes locked 

He eased into her awaiting heat. She was so slick. They both moaned at the sensations. 

Alice locked her legs behind his back. Her breath was heavy. “Fuck, that feels awesome.” She shut her eyes.

“Yes,” he grumbled. He moved gently, watching her face. Frank slowly upped the speed of his movements. “Are you okay?”

Her eyes shot open. She nodded, biting her lower lip. “I... am.. better than okay. I... ah... I... am... doing... fucking... awsome.” Her hands twitched as she tried to obey his request of keeping her hands in place. 

He smiled satisfied from her words and the way her hands clenched as she tried the hardest to honor his challenge. He leaned closer, sucking at the skin above her color bone. 

She moaned. 

He moved his mouth lower, sucking on one of her nipples while gazing into her eyes.

Alice let out a moan that was halfway a squeal. It wasn’t hard to read the smirk in his eyes. 

He made his way back up until he could kiss her. “You can scream as loud as you like. My neighbors are far enough away to not wake up from it.” He said, his voice thick with arousal.

Panting she smiled, gently gripping his hair and running her fingers through it. “Who says I want to scream?”

“I am.” He said with a smirk, moving his hips even faster, earning himself another moan as she arched her back off the bed, trying not to squirm too much. He untangled her fingers from his hair. “Tut tut tut.” He said with a smile. He pulled out of her and flipped her over, pulling her up onto her knees.

She didn’t even have time to complain about feeling empty. Alice looked behind her. “So having sex on all fours is the punishment for failing to keep my hands off you?”

He shook her head, losing himself in the sensations. “No.” He willed himself to concentrate enough on what he wanted to say. “But it is a good start.” He had a bestial smile as he watched for her reaction.

She smiled, turning her head to him for a second.“Mysterious, I like it. If you had told me earlier, I wouldn’t have stayed still at all.”

Frank chuckled, leaning over her, so his mouth was close to her ear. “Maybe that is why I didn’t.” He whispered. 

Alice shuddered. Slightly groaning as he landed his palm on her ass. She reveled in the sensations. “Oh my god, if you keep going I am going to cum.” She let out.

“So let go, darling.

She chuckled, slightly out of breath, rising up and back, against his chest, looking up at him. “If I do, you’re done too.” She squeezed her pelvic floor muscles, underlining her point.

He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning. The determination in her voice made him feel competitive. “Challenge accepted, Alice.”

Even if she had wanted to control herself, she couldn’t at hearing him say her name like that. His voice dripping with arousal send her over the edge. “Ohh my... ah... Frank! l

He smiled smugly at hearing her scream his name. Hearing her scream at all, after all. Frank focussed on delaying his orgasm as Alice’s orgasm pulled him in deeper, contracting around him deliciously. Her muscles squeezed him so tight, he couldn’t prevent coming undone after the fourth spasm. “Fuck.”

Heavily breathing, she chuckled. “I told you.”

“Damn.” He said, pulling out of her, laying down, and pulling her closer and almost onto his chest.

“I’ll say.” She put her palm on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She enjoyed laying next to him. “We’re going to fall asleep aren’t we?” 

“Hmm-hmm.” He hummed. “Probably.

“If you really wanted me to keep my hands up there, you should have cuffed or tied me to the headrest.” Alice stifled a yawn.

He grinned. “You do know that is dangerous when you don’t know the person you’re in bed with well.”

She shrugged. “If you want to hurt me, there isn’t much I can do.”

“There is a lot you can do, if you know the right moves.” He countered as Alice drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen all the movies, but Frank Martin seems to be Frank Martin in both mediums. The series, however, has a few more characters than the movies. The story is based on the first season of the series. This means Carla Valeri and Dieter Hausmann are around instead of Catherina Boldieu and Jules Faroux. I do take some liberties with that; I will mention some cases that happened in season 2. 
> 
> I plan on making this story into an AO3 series where you could just stop after every work and feel like it was a rounded ending. This chapter will be the first work.


End file.
